


Anthropology

by JessiDWalton



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anthropology, Atlantis, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, HERE I AM, Human!John, Humans are dumb, I wanted to do a mermaid au, I'll tag more in the future, Knowing me, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mermaid!Freddie, Mermaid!Roger, Mythology - Freeform, Or so Roger thinks, SO, Strangers to Friends, but we're gonna do it, human!brian, idk where i'm really gonna go with it, mermaid!Jim, mermaid!au, most likely smut in the future, pinning, secret keeping, until he meets Brian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiDWalton/pseuds/JessiDWalton
Summary: Anthropology: The Study of Human Societies and cultures and their development.Roger wasn't sure if the study was truly important nor if it would help him. But he had to try something. Although he hated to admit it, humans had a strong connection and impact to the oceans. They were almost kin. Almost. Years of difference and war had parted their kind, but now he knew he must seek some help or the oceans would suffer...
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Anthropology

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOOKAY  
> I got a wild hair up my ass and wanted to try a mermaid au... cause... I'm a slut for mermaids. I don't really know if I'm gonna make this a story or not. I guess I'm just uploading it to see what ya'll think. If it's worth it to put time and energy into this story. So... Please let me know what ya'll think!  
> Enjoy.<3

“Atlantis.” The strong voice rang out loudly through the lecture hall. “Lost City. Founded by the Greeks and Romans. A part of Mythology.”   
  
_ Wrong. _

“Created by the great Philosopher: Plato.”   
  
_ Wrong again. _

“And sunken for decades.”   
  
_ Okay, that one’s right…. _

Rolling his eyes, the young man folded down the professors words silently. Trying to hold his tongue as he wondered why he decided to take human philosophy… Though he was sure philosophy from his home would have a few humans rolling their eyes too. But his species was here long before the humans.  _ They _ held the truth… Shaking his head, he tried to keep his brain on  _ focus _ mode rather than wondering mode. 

“Now, can anyone tell me what  _ Atlantis _ means in Greek?” The professor asked. The young man found his hand up like a dart. “Ah, Roger?”   
  
“Island of Atlas…”  _ Roger _ spoke softly as he felt the eyes of his peers staring into him. Biting his lip, he looked down.

“Correct. The Island of Atlas. Can you tell me where it is said to be located?” The man continues to ask.

“...There are many human speculations. The Mediterranean Sea, The North Sea, and the Atlantic. Most people believe it is Atlantic, near Spain…” Roger continues to answer softly.

“And what location do you believe it is in?” Another question but this made Roger queasy. It was punishable by death to speak of the location, really. Even if these humans didn’t know better and they wouldn’t take his answer seriously….

“The Mediterranean, of course. It’s apart of Greek Mythology. Why would they write of any other place?” Roger lies easily. The professor laughed and nodded before continuing on with his lecture of  _ mostly _ lies. Not that the poor man knew he was lying. He was speaking everything he knew to be true…

Roger jumped up quickly as the professor soon dismissed the class. Eager to leave and be in his own space for the rest of the day. He weaved through the crowd of people. All either leaving their classes or waiting to enter. But soon he was off the campus and hurrying off to the place he had been staying for the past two months. It wasn’t home. Not even close, but he supposed it would do for now…

He opened the door to the apartment before slamming it shut. Jumping slightly as he forgot how different the gravity and pressure on land was. The simple fling of an object sent it  _ flying _ .

“For the love of the Gods, Roger!” Came a voice from the kitchen makingRoger shrink back slightly.    
  
“Sorry, Miami…” The blond says sheepishly. “I’m not used to everything yet…”   
  
“I know.” An older man sighs as he exits the kitchen and gives Roger a small, weary smile. His dark brown hair neatly placed and brown eyes staring at the young blond. “How were your classes today?”   
  
“Oh, fine. Listened to my Philosophy Professor try to teach about Atlantis.” Roger scoffs softly.

“Human Philosophy is funny.”  _ Jim _ agrees with a small smile.

“It is… But how much longer will I have to endure it? When can we go  _ home _ ?” The blond sighs, staring at Miami with longing blue eyes. Wanting nothing more than to return…

“You know I don’t have that answer. You are here to stay  _ safe _ . The ocean’s aren’t safe for nearly anyone or anything…. It’s not just the Atlantic anymore. I heard the storms in the other six are beginning…” The words hurt Roger. It was unknown as to what exactly was stirring these random storms in the oceans. Nothing connected to the lands weather, which was usually the case, but now the oceans where acting on their own. Roger had even taken up Astronomy to see if maybe the oceans actions were caused by something off of their world, but nothing seemed to be answering his questions… No one knew what was happening… Well ... he had a feeling Jim knew… There were very few things Jim didn’t know…

“Anyway. Have you made any friends yet?” Jim asks, changing the subject quickly. The blond pouting instantly at the question. One would think a pretty thing like Roger would make plenty of friends, especially with all the interesting classes he took, but Roger found very quickly that humans… well… They weren’t all the most… welcoming species. “You’ll make one soon…”   
  
“Sure.” Roger sighs before sitting. He thought of his home. Of the sunken city. Of his family and friends… He thought of the humans around him… How they had ideas of his kind… Folklore and Myths… How many people referred to them as  _ mermaids _ , though Roger was taught that’s how it was translated from  _ Merilium _ . He had learned his language was relatively close to  _ Latin _ , a human language that had been taken from hints of the old language of Merilium which was left in certian ruins. But he didn’t know himself as a mermaid. He knew himself as a Syrillian, of course that name came into Latin as  _ Syreni _ and then to English as Mermaid…

Sighing again, Roger shook his head. Now wasn’t the time to think of how his world connected to that of the human world. He had homework, then hopefully he could continue to look for answers… somewhere...

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think, lovies? Should I continue?


End file.
